$ E = \left[\begin{array}{rrr}3 & 8 & 9 \\ 2 & 7 & 0 \\ 8 & 0 & 1\end{array}\right]$ What is $ E^{T}$ ?
Answer: To find the transpose, swap the rows and columns. $ E^{T}$ = $\left[\begin{array}{rrr}3 & 2 & 8 \\ 8 & 7 & 0 \\ 9 & 0 & 1\end{array}\right]$